Montana Cafe
| Recorded = | Genre = Country, outlaw country, southern rock, country rock | Length = 34:45 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Barry Beckett Jim Ed Norman Hank Williams, Jr. | Last album = Five-O (1985) | This album = Montana Cafe (1986) | Next album = Hank Live (1987) }} | noprose = yes }} Montana Cafe is a studio album by American country music artist Hank Williams, Jr. It was released by Warner Bros. Records in July 1986. "Country State of Mind," "Mind Your Own Business" and "When Something Is Good (Why Does It Change)" were released as singles. The album reached #1 on the Top Country Albums chartclass=album|id=r94743/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( Montana Cafe > Charts & Awards ))) and has been certified Gold by the RIAA.RIAA - Gold & Platinum Track listing #"Country State of Mind" (Hank Williams Jr., Roger Alan Wade) - 4:00 #"Montana Cafe" (Williams Jr.) - 4:13 #"My Girl Don't Like My Cowboy Hat" (Williams Jr.) - 2:14 #"When Something Is Good (Why Does It Change)" (Williams Jr.) - 3:25 #"Medley: Harvest Moon/St. Louis Blues" (Frank E. Tours, W. C. Handy) - 5:01 #"You Can't Judge a Book (By Looking at the Cover)" (Willie Dixon) - 4:00 #* with Huey Lewis #"My Name Is Bocephus" (Williams Jr.) - 4:41 #"Loving Instructor" (Williams Jr.) - 2:44 #"Fat Friends" (Paul Hatfield, Eddie Long, Bill Marshall, Williams Jr.) - 2:02 #"Mind Your Own Business" (Hank Williams) - 2:27 #*with Reba McEntire, Tom Petty, Reverend Ike and Willie Nelson Personnel * Matt Betton – drums * Dickey Betts – electric guitar, steel guitar, slide guitar, background vocals * Dino Bradley – electric guitar * Herbert Bruce – trombone * Ray Carroll – trumpet * June Carter Cash – autoharp * Ben Cauley – trumpet * Sonny Garrish – steel guitar * Steve Gibson – mandolin * Ike Harris – tuba * Jim Horn – baritone saxophone * Wayne Jackson – trumpet * John Barlow Jarvis – piano * Mike Lawler – synthesizer * Huey Lewis – duet vocals on "You Can't Judge a Book (By Looking at the Cover)" * "Cowboy" Eddie Long – steel guitar * Reba McEntire – vocals on "Mind Your Own Business" * Jerry McKinney – tenor saxophone * Terry McMillan – harmonica, percussion * Lamar Morris – electric guitar * Willie Nelson – vocals on "Mind Your Own Business" * Mark O'Connor – fiddle * Tom Petty – vocals on "Mind Your Own Business" * Reverend Ike – vocals on "Mind Your Own Business" * Michael Rhodes – bass guitar * Charles Rose – trombone * Raul Ross – clarinet * Henry Strzelecki – bass fiddle * Harvey Thompson – tenor saxophone * Wayne Turner – electric guitar * Billy Joe Walker Jr. – acoustic guitar * Hank Williams Jr. – electric guitar, lead vocals * Paul Worley – electric guitar * Reggie Young – electric guitar Chart performance References Category:1986 albums Category:Hank Williams Jr. albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Barry Beckett Category:Albums produced by Jim Ed Norman